Chicos de 5to grado
by Meletea
Summary: Luego de "Oye Arnold!, La Película" y antes de la perdida "Jungle Movie", Arnold y sus compañeros vuelven a la escuela para comenzar su 5to año en la PS118. ¿Cómo seguirá la relación del Cabeza-de-Balón con Helga luego de su beso robado? Sólo queda una forma de averiguarlo...
1. Gerald Lo Sabe Todo

**GERALD LO SABE TODO**

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el señor Sheck había intentado destruir el vecindario, y parecía como si todo estuviera mejor que nunca. Como el vecindario había sido declarado patrimonio histórico, las autoridades le tenían más cuidado que nunca: nuevas plazas, un hermoso centro comercial y una placa en el corazón de la cuidad que recordaba lo que fue y nunca debió haber sido. Gracias a esto, todos los niños disfrutaban de un verano a pleno sol y alegría. Todos, excepto Arnold, quien por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba igual que siempre.

_Te amo. ¡Te amo! ¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor? ¡Te amo, Arnold! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón! A partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, ¡abrazarte y besarte! Ay… ¡Ven aquí mi, gran amor!_

Cuando escuchó el sonido de su reloj, Arnold despertó como lo venía haciendo últimamente: todo sudado, asustado y con una confusión de mil demonios. En ese mismo momento, alguien llamó al teléfono.

—¡Oye, Arnold!

—Ah, eres tú, Gerald. ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

—No me digas que lo olvidaste. Hoy tenemos día de campo, ¿recuerdas? Nos juntaremos todos en el parque a comer y luego jugaremos béisbol.

—Lo siento, se me habrá pasado. De todas formas no voy a poder ir; no me siento muy bien.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?

—No, Gerald. En serio prefiero quedarme en casa hoy. Si quieres puedes venir a hacerme compañía y…

—Sí, voy a ir a tu casa, ¡pero para llevarte a rastras al parque!

Arnold no supo qué responder, por lo que, por un momento, se quedó en completo silencio.

—Vamos, compañero. Hace bastante que no sales a ningún lado. Te hará bien un poco de aire fresco.

—No lo sé, Gerald…

—No se hable más. Levanta tu cabezota de la cama que en media hora paso por tu casa. ¡Nos vemos!

Arnold colgó el teléfono y volvió a tirarse en su cama.

…

El parque estaba completamente repleto de chicos de todas las edades, muchos de los cuales eran totalmente desconocidos. En uno de los rincones más alejados se encontraba la pandilla de siempre riendo y corriendo ya que, al parecer, jugaban a algún juego. Rhonda, Harold, Phoebe, Helga, Sid, Stinky, Nadine, Yuyin y los demás estaban en plena faena. El verano pasaría rápido y un nuevo año escolar se aproximaba, por lo que había que aprovecharlo.

—¡Por fin llegan! ¡Díganme, por favor, que trajeron algo de comer! —dijo Harold, apenas Arnold y Gerald se les unieron.

—¿Nadie trajo nada? —inquirió Gerald.

—El "Barril Sin Fondo" ya acabó con todo —comentó Helga más que molesta, mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados.

—¿No trajeron nada? ¡¿NADA?! —preguntó Harold cuando les vio las manos vacías—. ¡No! ¡Tengo mucho, mucho hambre! —dijo lloriqueando.

—Ya, Harold —habló Rhonda en tono imperativo—. Lila no ha venido aún, quizá ella traiga algo más de comer.

—Y mientras esperamos… —irrumpió Yuyin con la mayor de las sonrisas—, ¡jugaremos al mejor juego del mundo!

—¿Y cuál es ese? —inquirió Sid.

—Prepárense para participar… ¡de la Búsqueda del Tesoro!

—Ay, no puede ser —se quejó Helga—. En serio, Yuyin, ¿la Búsqueda del Tesoro? ¿Cuántos años tienes, seis?

—Denme una oportunidad. Hoy, mientras todos dormían, escondí un maravilloso tesoro en algún lugar del parque —contó Yuyin con un aire misterioso—. ¡El primer equipo que lo encuentre puede quedárselo!

—¿Son chocolates? —preguntó Harold, esperanzado.

—¿Pero quién arma los grupos? —dijo Stinky.

Yuyin, con su mejor cara de felicidad, sacó de su mochila una cajita que contenía papeles con el nombre de todos los chicos. Él sacaría tres nombres, y esos tres nombres serían un equipo. Los tres primeros en salir fueron Shena, Lorenzo y Katrinka. Luego fue el turno de Rhonda, Nadine y Harold, seguidos de Sid, Stinky y Phoebe, y por último, Helga, Gerald y Arnold.

—Este juego no suena muy divertido —dijo Arnold, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento—. ¿Y si mejor vamos al baldío a jugar béisbol?

—Oh, vamos, Arnold. Yuyin de seguro escondió algún dulce y, a decir verdad, muero de hambre —pidió Gerald, agarrándose el estómago.

—¿Y qué pasará con la linda Lila? —preguntó Stinky, preocupado porque ella aún no ha llegado.

—Se perderá el juego —respondió Helga de mala manera, pero luego se dirigió a Arnold—. Más vale que pongas empeño, Cabeza de Balón, porque quiero esos dulces para mí.

Arnold la miró desafiante y expresó:

—No voy a participar.

Yuyin hizo sonar un silbato y todos los equipos corrieron sin demoras a buscar el tesoro.

—Mira, Arnoldo, tú vas conseguirme esos dulces porque sino te las verás con mis puños.

—No tengo ganas de soportar esto. Nos vemos en la noche —respondió Arnold antes de girarse para hablar con Gerald, dejando a Helga atónita. Su amigo lo detuvo.

—Oye, oye, ¿adónde crees que vas? Podemos separarnos para encontrarlo más rápido y así no tendrán que verse las caras.

Los dos chicos parecieron de acuerdo con la propuesta y cada uno se fue por lugares separados. Luego de veinte minutos sin haber encontrado nada, Arnold estaba segurísimo de que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en su casa escuchando música, cuando vio a Helga peleando con un árbol. La observó un momento y luego de dudar un poco decidió ir a preguntarle qué era lo que intentaba hacer.

—¿Helga?

La chica se cayó por cuarta vez de la rama de la que intentaba sostenerse cuando volteó para ver quién la llamaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Te parece que estoy bien, Cabeza de Balón? —respondió Helga mientras Arnold le tendía una mano para que se levantase.

—¿Qué querías hacer? —inquirió el chico mientras ella se limpiaba restos de hojas y ramitas que tenía sobre el vestido.

—¿Qué parece que hago? Hay una caja dentro de ese nido pero me es imposible alcanzar esa tonta rama.

Arnold levantó la vista hacia el nido y corroboró que, efectivamente, había algo allí.

—De seguro es la caja con dulces —aclaró Helga.

—Bien, ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Ven aquí y levántame para que pueda alcanzarla. Pon tus manos así, voy a pisarlas. No se te ocurra dejarme caer.

—No, Helga.

Arnold la sostenía firmemente, pero mientras lo hacía y la veía estirarse su mente le recordó todas las cosas que ella le había dicho semanas atrás, y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente incómodo. Sin proponérselo, su propio cuerpo había comenzado a temblar hasta que, finalmente, Helga se resbaló de sus manos, y cayó de bruces al suelo.

—¡Auch! ¡Arnold, cuando me levante más vale que empieces a correr!

Pero Arnold no esperó a que Helga se levantase, porque así de sorprendido como estaba, se lanzó a una carrera que lo llevó directamente a su casa. Gerald llegó a tiempo para verlo dimitir y, aunque le gritó para que regresara, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Ya verás, Arnoldo! —espetó Helga cuando Gerald se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé. Tu amigo tiene serios problemas. ¡Me soltó cuando intentaba alcanzar esa rama! ¡Casi me mato!

—No seas exagerada. ¿Podrías decirme qué demonios sucede entre ustedes dos?

Helga se asombró de la pregunta y no pudo responder porque no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Gerald.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —dijo ella sinceramente.

—Me tienen harto. Que lo tortures es una cosa, pero no tengo idea de lo que le hiciste esta vez para traumarlo así.

Helga lo miró con la mayor incomprensión que sus ojos pudieron expresar.

—Nunca quiere salir y sé que es por tu culpa porque sólo dice que no cuando sabe que tú también estarás allí. Dime qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Helga.

—¡Na… nada!

Helga ahora sí que entendía. Fue por eso que los nervios la envolvieron súbitamente.

—Yo no le hice nada. Si no quiere salir debe ser por alguna otra cosa, porque yo no tengo nada que ver.

Gerald arqueó las cejas y se fue del lugar, dejando a Helga sola en el suelo.

…

Esa noche, Gerald decidió ir a dormir a la casa de su amigo Arnold para animarlo un poco y disfrutar de una noche a plena música. Pero la curiosidad era imperiosa y no pudo evitar preguntarle una y mil veces el porqué de ese comportamiento tan extraño que venía teniendo últimamente, aunque Arnold sólo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

Luego de jugar a los videojuegos por más de una hora, todo el tema parecía finalmente olvidado, por lo que ambos chicos se fueron a dormir. El problema se presentó cuando, a mitad de la noche, Arnold comenzó a tener la misma pesadilla de siempre, sólo que esta vez, no fue exactamente igual.

—_¡Voz Ronca, se acabó! No haré nada hasta que sepa quién eres._

_El hombre de la capa se tropieza y cae al suelo revelando que el hombre de la voz ronca no era nadie más que su compañera Helga._

—_¿Helga? ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Voz Ronca?_

—_Eso… parece._

—_Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que sabías y ya? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar esta… extraña identidad secreta?_

—_No hay una razón._

—_Pero, Helga, ¡arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario!_

—_¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?_

—_¡Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar!_

—_Soy una persona impresionante, Cabeza de Balón._

—_Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá. Creí que te volverías rica con todo esto._

—_El dinero no lo es todo._

—_Helga, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

—_Eh… es mi deber ciudadano._

—_Helga…_

—_Porque me encantan los misterios._

—_Por favor, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?_

—_¡No lo sé, Arnold! Supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos._

—_Ah… ¿por qué?_

—_Eh… porque… pue… porque talvez no te odie tanto como pensé, ¿sí? Al parecer incluso… me agradas un poco. Es decir… podrías agradarme mucho._

—_¿En serio lo hiciste por mi?_

_Helga revuelve sus manos totalmente nerviosa._

—_No puedo creerlo, Helga… Siempre supe que no eras tan mala como pareces._

—_¡Claro que soy mala! ¡Soy muy mala!_

_Arnold le sonríe y Helga lo mira sin comprender. _

—_No, no lo eres y esto lo demuestra —dice Arnold antes de tomarla de las manos y mirarla asombrado—. Helga, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí._

—_¿Arnold? ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?_

—_No lo sé, sólo creo que esto me confirmó la clase de persona que eres. Es decir, siempre supe cómo eras en verdad, pero nunca antes me lo habías demostrado._

_Helga mira a Arnold sin entender, pero él la sigue observando como si fuera la primera vez que la viera._

—_Creo que esta nueva Helga… me agrada —Helga se sorprende bruscamente—. Me agrada y mucho._

—_¿Te agrado mucho? —pregunta ella sin poder creer lo que ocurría._

—_Sí —Arnold se acerca a ella y le acaricia el rostro dulcemente._

—_Arnold… yo… —Él la interrumpe y acerca su nariz a la de ella. _

—_Me agradas, Helga…_

—¡Oye, Arnold!

Arnold se despertó de un sacudón porque Gerald lo había agitado con violencia por los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gerald al observarlo con detenimiento.

—Sí… ¿por qué me despiertas así?

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Te movías constantemente y me despertaste porque hablabas dormido. Bueno, al menos al principio parecía una pesadilla —dijo el muchacho, sonriendo.

—No recuerdo nada —respondió Arnold, llevando una mano a su cabeza.

—Venga, sigamos durmiendo que aún tenemos todavía la mitad de la noche por delante. Pero esta vez, trata de no hablar entre sueños.

Los dos muchachos volvieron a recostarse con tranquilidad, con la diferencia de que, ahora, Gerald ya había descubierto los motivos que mantenían tan inquieto a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**N/A**

¡Hola! Para los que no me conocen, soy Mel, y esta es la primera historia que hago que no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter. Me siento nerviosa y asustada, algo así estilo virgen, jaja.

Esta historia va a ser tipo serie de viñetas, donde cada viñeta sería un capítulo de Oye, Arnold! si hubieran continuado la serie... Voy a cambiar de PoV's seguido, tal como sucede en la animación, pero me voy a basar especialmente en la relación Arnold/Helga, aunque no siempre.

Si les copa, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este nuevo proyecto. ¡Espero que les guste! Y sino, se las verán con Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores :P Jajaj.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: El dibujo de Helga lo hice moi :D


	2. Los Gemelos Extraños

**LOS GEMELOS EXTRAÑOS**

La libertad se había terminado. Hacía ya dos semanas que los chicos habían vuelto al colegio para comenzar su quinto grado de primaria, y la reacción general no era de gran emoción. Sin embargo, podía decirse que lo bueno era que el Sr. Simmons seguía siendo su maestro, ya que había abandonado cuarto grado para continuar con el grupo que ya conocía porque, según sus propias palabras, "todavía le quedaba mucho más por enseñarles".

Tristemente, algunos de sus compañeros no regresaron con ellos, ya que se habían cambiado de escuelas al mudarse de cuidad, como Iggy y Torvald. Pero, por otro lado, también se habían sumado al grupo varios compañeros nuevos, lo que volvía las clases más interesantes: Sally Freiman, una niña muy bajita, tímida y con un gracioso peinado de dos rodetes que se había hecho muy amiga de Sheena; Tim Spencer, un muchacho flacucho de pelo negro, cara pálida y actitud temerosa; Danny Davis, otro niño que siempre llevaba consigo varios juguetes y que había congeniado rápidamente con Yuyin; y los más extraños de todos... Candy y Franky Dornan, unos hermanos gemelos que imponían superioridad con sólo caminar.

A Arnold estos dos chicos no le resultaban desagradables, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de sus amigos.

—Parecen salidos de una película de terror —comentó Sid en secreto cuando todos los estaban analizando en el recreo—. Sentados ahí, sus trajes verdes, leyendo y tan... perfectos. Me dan escalofríos.

—No sabía que fueras tan gallina, Sid —dijo Stinky con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Sid es un bebé llorón! Mira, los gemelos te están mirando. ¡Llora, bebito, llora!

—¡Basta ya, Harold! No soy gallina ni un bebé llorón, sólo... ¡Cuidado, Harold! ¡Detrás de ti!

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó el chico grandote mientras se ocultaba detrás de Helga, quien lanzó un bufido de incredulidad—. Oye, no hay nada. ¡No me asustes así, Sid! —dijo él mientras sus dos amigos de nariz prominente estallaban en carcajadas.

—Pues yo creo que el chico no está nada mal —comentó Rhonda, quien mantenía una mano en su cintura de forma desinteresada—, pero ella es absolutamente desagradable.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Rhonda?

—¿No te das cuenta, Nadine? ¡Su vestido es más caro y más lindo que el mío! —dijo la susodicha, sobresaltada—. Hay que enseñarle que nadie puede ser más elegante que yo de ninguna manera.

—¡Nadie nunca va a ser más elegante que tú, oh, mi dulce reina!

—¡Curly, aléjate de mí! ¡Agh! —espetó Rhonda cuando Curly se arrodilló a sus pies, tomó su mano y se la besó—. ¡No puedes ser más extraño!

—¡Miren! —exclamó Harold, señalando donde los gemelos estaban sentados—. Tienen una lonchera extra con dulces adentro ¡Y se los están comiendo todos!

—Ni siquiera nos convidan. Así no van a hacer muchos amigos —dedujo Stinky.

—Creo que no están siendo demasiado justos, muchachos —interrumpió Phoebe después de escuchar pacientemente las críticas de los demás—. Cada vez que intentaron hablarnos, los hemos mirado raro. Yo digo que deberíamos darles una oportunidad.

—¡Hagámoslo ahora antes de que se terminen todos los dulces! —exclamó Harold, dirigiéndose obedientemente hacia los gemelos.

—¡Ven para acá, Harold! —soltó Helga mientras sostenía al chico por el brazo—. Pheebs, amiga, lo lamento, pero estás muy equivocada. El Cabeza de Cepillo intentó ser amable con ese tal Franky ayer, pero sólo consiguió de su parte una mirada de suficiencia. No, definitivamente esos dos no merecen ni medio tiempo nuestro.

—Pues yo creo que Phoebe tiene razón —comentó Arnold—. No deberíamos estar hablando de ellos, sino con ellos.

—¿De qué hablas, Arnoldo? Si quieres hacer caridad, ve tú sólo, pero no nos arrastres contigo.

—Arnold, lamento decirlo, pero Helga dice la verdad. No sé ella, pero él es un típico niño rico —soltó Gerald.

—Incluso peor que la Princesa.

—Ingrata —soltó Rhonda al oír el comentario de Helga, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, pero ninguno de nosotros les dio una verdadera oportunidad, ¿o sí? —Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Arnold, sólo se limitaron a bajar la cabeza con vergüenza—. ¿Lo ven? Estoy seguro de que son niños muy simpáticos una vez que lleguemos a conocerlos, como ese tal Tim.

—Ese niño también me da escalofríos —susurró Sid en secreto para Stinky, y este rió por lo bajo.

—Deberíamos tratar de ser amables con ellos esta semana. Quizá consigamos dos buenos nuevos amigos, ¿no les parece? —dijo Lila con un tono ensoñador.

—Oh, claro. Ahora la Srta. Perfección se pone del lado de Arnoldo y Phoebe.

—Oh, vamos, Helga, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? —peguntó Phoebe, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Pues no, lo lamento pero no lo haré.

—Bueno, al menos no los tortures como haces con nosotros —sugirió Arnold dando un suspiro de resignación, para luego dirigirse al resto—. Entonces, ¿es un trato? ¿Les daremos una oportunidad?

—No lo sé, viejo... Ese niño me miró con cara de muy pocos amigos —objetó Gerald.

—Entonces intenta hablar sólo con su hermana. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Todos se miraron por un momento, dubitativos y rodeando los ojos en disconformidad.

—De acuerdo... —respondieron, finalmente, sin muchos ánimos.

Un sonido ensordecedor se hizo lugar en ese momento. Comprendiendo la señal, cada uno de los niños se dirigió al edificio para continuar con las clases. Ya hablarían con los gemelos en el próximo receso... o cuando la ocasión se les presentase.

Como era usual, Harold entró al aula corriendo y a los gritos. El Sr. Simmons y Helga cooperaban juntos, aunque de dos maneras muy diferentes, para hacer que el chico se callara y se sentara en su lugar de una buena vez. Luego de que el silencio inundase el salón, el profesor comenzó con la clase.

Pasados unos cuarenta minutos, los chicos intentaban por todos los medios posibles prestar atención, pero ¿cómo podían hacerlo? La película del Lejano Oriente que el Sr. Simmons había escogido era mortalmente aburrida para todos, incluso para Phoebe.

Helga, por su parte, no se esforzaba demasiado en aparentar interés. Su vista se paseaba por todos los objetos del salón buscando algo con qué entretenerse: del profesor a la pizarra, luego se fijaban en el chico rubio sentado delante suyo, de allí al cuaderno frente a ella, y de vuelta al Cabeza de Balón.

En un momento, incluso, sus ojos se desviaron hacia uno de los chicos nuevos. No podría haber negado llevarse una sorpresa al chocar con la mirada verde del muchacho, una muy similar a la de su amor secreto. Franky la estaba observando muy fijamente, con una expresión seria como si estuviera comprobando algo. Helga se mantuvo estática durante unos minutos con los ojos abiertos enormemente, sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Cuando ya se sintió demasiado incómoda para su gusto, sin siquiera importarle el interrumpir el discurso del Sr. Simmons, abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle el primer insulto que se le ocurriese, pero otra vez se vio obligada a mantenerse muda cuando vio la boca del chico curvarse en una sonrisa extraña.

Casi al instante, comenzó a sonar la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora y comienzo del último receso. Al oírla, casi todos los chicos del aula salieron del salón empujándose para llegar al patio sin importarles abandonar al profesor en medio de una explicación, quien suspiró resignado.

Helga no se abalanzó como los demás, sino que, intentando ser lo más disimulada posible, siguió con la mirada a Franky mientras guardaba su cuaderno en la mochila, hasta que él salió al patio junto a su hermana, aún con la misma sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

—¿Helga? Helga, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? —La voz preocupada de su amiga la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Eh? N-No —respondió ella, tratando de sonar convincente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada?

Ante esta pregunta, el rostro de Helga se tornó de un rojo más oscuro y comenzó a lanzar una serie de excusas tontas que no engañarían ni a Sheena. Phoebe ladeó la cabeza aguardando por la respuesta verdadera.

—¡Demonios, Phoebe! ¡No me molestes! ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien!

Al no saber bien cómo o qué contestar, Helga sólo atinó a gritarle y a levantarse de su asiento para salir del salón dando fuertes pisotones. Sin embargo, frenó justo antes de atravesar la puerta.

—Phoebe —llamó la atención de su amiga sin siquiera voltear a verla —, ¿acabas de decir que estoy toda sonrojada?

—Sí, pareces tener fiebre —contestó la muchacha, preocupada—. ¿Quieres que le diga al Sr. Simmons que te deje estar fuera del salón esta última hora? —sugirió firmemente.

De todos modos, Helga no pudo oírla. La niña se había perdido en su furia en el momento en que escuchó el "sí". Ahora entendía el porqué de la sonrisita.

«¡Ese maldito gusano verde se estaba burlando de mí!».

La irascible niña rubia tronó sus dedos y apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar. Phoebe pensó que bien podría haberse roto alguno.

—¿Helga?

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Pero esto no va a quedar así, claro que no —espetó ella con furia contenida, y se dirigió a su amiga para hablarle de una manera tan fría que, si Harold hubiese estado cerca, se hubiese orinado del miedo—. Phoebe, empieza a cavar una tumba —soltó antes de echarse a correr hacia el patio.

Al principio, Phoebe tuvo la intención de seguirla, pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente no quería verse envuelta en lo que fuera que Helga estuviera a punto de hacer.

Yuyin se encontraba muy a gusto con su nuevo amigo Danny mientras jugaban en el patio de la escuela con sus figuras de acción. El niño nuevo irradiaba felicidad, casi tanto como siempre solía hacerlo el propio Yuyin, y era un tanto infantil. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que eran observados por un niño alto, de cabellos oscuros y mirada sombría hasta que se les acercó. Sid, mientras tanto, observaba la escena junto a Stinky escondidos detrás de un bote de basura. No iba a arriesgarse a hablar con aquel gemelo tan extraño si no estaba acompañado de su hermana.

—¡Hola! Supongo que tú eres Franky, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió Yuyin con suma alegría—. Él también es nuevo igual que tú, Dan.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿No te resulta emocionante esta nueva escuela? ¡Todos son muy amables aquí! —comentó Danny, sonriente.

Franky no respondió, sino que se limitó a enarcar una ceja y hacer una mueca con los labios.

—¿Quieres unírtenos? —consultó Danny, enseñándole una de sus figuras de acción—. Este es Loomy, es mi favorito.

—No me digas…

—¡Sí! Siéntate con nosotros, Franky —dijo Yuyin muy emocionado—. No he llegado a conocerte en estas dos semanas. ¡Sería un gran honor que nos acompañaras!

Franky sostuvo el juguete que Danny le había ofrecido y lo observó un momento con detenimiento.

—¿No creen que están algo grandes para muñecas? —soltó el muchacho de traje verde denotando superioridad en su voz.

Danny se detuvo en seco y cambió la sonrisa de su rostro por una expresión seria. Sid y Stinky, a lo lejos, temblaban detrás del bote de basura.

—No es una muñeca, es una figura de acción —objetó el muchacho en un tono amable y cuidadoso—, pero si no quieres jugar con ellos, no hay problema.

—Exacto, podríamos jugar con la pelota de básquet o clasificar las flores del jardín con Sheena —acotó Yuyin sin darse cuenta de nada.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Danny después de asentir a la propuesta de Yuyin.

Franky los miró fijamente antes de responder.

—Creo que no —dijo antes de lanzar al juguete por los aires hacia el bote de basura.

—¡Loomy! —gritó Danny, y comenzó a correr para rescatar el muñeco.

—¡Oye, eso estuvo muy mal! —dijo Yuyin, asombrado por la acción de Franky—. Sólo intentábamos ser amables contigo.

—Nadie dijo que me interesaba que lo fueran —espetó Franky en tono calmado—. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de dos tontos que juegan a las muñecas? —concluyó antes de irse por donde vino.

Yuyin se quedó boquiabierto ante el comentario, y luego se dirigió con prisa hacia el basurero. Sid se había metido dentro del bote para ayudar a recuperar a Loomy de entre las bolsas sucias.

—¡Lo tengo! —dijo Sid, triunfante y sosteniéndolo sobre la cabeza.

De un momento a otro, la campana volvió a sonar. Danny agradeció las atenciones y se dirigió junto a ellos hacia el salón, al igual que todos los demás alumnos. El Sr. Simmons, sin embargo, todavía no se había presentado ante ellos.

—¿Y bien, Helga? ¿Voy en busca de la pala para enterrar el cuerpo? —preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad, aunque temiendo la respuesta, mientras caminaban por el pasillo que las llevaba hasta su salón.

—No —soltó con sequedad y la vista fija a sus pies, haciendo más que evidente su frustración —, pero sólo porque no pude encontrar al futuro occiso.

La muchacha de pelo negro y rasgos japoneses dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, provocando que Helga bufara al tratar de reprimir el enojo que aún atentaba con descontrolar su cuerpo. Cuando dieron vuelta a la derecha y estuvieron frente a la puerta, contemplaron cómo todos sus compañeros estaban alrededor del asiento de Nadine. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que la furia, así que se dirigió a paso decidido hacia ellos, empujando a Harold y a Lila para poder pasar. Efectivamente, Nadine estaba allí: sentada en la silla, cruzada de brazos, con la mirada fija en la pared, enojadísima.

—Vamos, Nadine, sólo ha sido un error. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha hecho a propósito —trató de explicarle Arnold.

—No. Lo hizo totalmente a propósito. Le dije dos veces que no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso.

—Yo te lo dije, Arnold. Te dije que ella era absolutamente desagradable.

—Pues, yo no creo que haya actuado tan mal. No a muchas personas les agrandan los insectos, Rhonda —reflexionó Lila con calma.

—Si no le agradan, podría haberse ido a otro sitio o dejar que yo lo sacara —concluyó Nadine, furiosa y con los ojos rojos por contener sus lágrimas.

Nadie replicó ante eso, pues tenía razón.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan cruel con un simple animalito indefenso! —soltó Sheena, quien sí estaba llorando y gesticulando con los brazos abiertamente.

—Oigan, oigan, ¿alguien me explica qué está ocurriendo aquí? —pidió Helga de mala manera.

—Fuimos a hablar con esa chica Candy para tratar de ser sus amigas, pero había una abeja dando vueltas a su alrededor y ella trató de golpearla varias veces con su mano—comenzó Sheena, mientras se secaba el sollozo con la manga de su camiseta.

—Nadine le pidió que no la lastimara porque no le haría daño, pero no le importó. En cuanto la abeja estuvo al lado de sus pies, ¡ella la aplastó con sus zapatos!

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada, Rhonda? Creí que a ti no te gustaban los insectos.

—Es verdad, Gerald, no me gustan. Y no es por la abeja —Todos la miraron expectantes—. ¡Es por los zapatos! ¡¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a pensar en pisar el insecto con unos zapatos Chanel tan costosos?!

Por reflejo, todos observaron a Nadine, esperando que saliera a defender a la abeja y que se enojara con Rhonda por tratar a un ser vivo con tan poco tacto, pero ella sólo se mantuvo contemplando el mismo sector de la pared con el mismo gesto que tenía al principio: ira.

En ese momento, Stinky entró al salón, acompañado por Yuyin, Danny y Sid. Lucía agitado y muy sobresaltado. Después de contarles lo que había sucedido con Franky en el recreo, todos estaban más molestos con esos gemelos que al comienzo del día.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien sea tan cruel con un niño inocente! —soltó Yuyin, anonadado y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

—Te lo dije, Arnold, estos niños me dan mala espina.

—Gerald, no puedo creerlo. Debemos darles otra oportunidad.

—¿Otra más? —soltó Sid sin poder creérselo—. No creo que ese tal Franky le interese que seamos amigos de él.

—O de su desagradable hermana —acotó Rhonda.

—Quizá actúan de ese modo porque la escuela los pone nerviosos. Quizá si los viéramos en otro ámbito, sean más amables —sugirió Phoebe.

—¡Eso es Phoebe! —acordó Arnold—. Cuando terminen las clases los invitaremos al Campo Gerald y verán todos como las cosas cambian para bien.

El Sr. Simmons ingresó al aula cargando unas cuantas hojas justo después de que los niños terminaran de organizar el plan para la tarde venidera, por lo que todos se ubicaron en sus asientos correspondientes… aunque no con mucha presura.

—Niños, tengo las notas de los primeros exámenes del año. Debo decirles que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que recuerden tantas cosas que les enseñé en su cuarto grado —comentó el maestro con mucha felicidad, sin notar las caras largas de sus alumnos—. Aunque también me alegra saber que los niños nuevos también están excelentemente nivelados. ¡Quiero que todos les den un aplauso especial a Franky y Candy Dornan por haber logrado las notas más altas de la clase!

La mandíbula de Phoebe cayó bruscamente por el asombro.

—¿Un A+? —inquirió Phoebe cuando recibió su examen—. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Parece que tienes competencia este año, Phoebe —dijo el Sr. Simmons con una sonrisa auténtica, sin darse cuenta de lo que ello implicaba para la jovencita oriental.

Phoebe echó un vistazo hacia donde los gemelos estaban sentados, todavía con la boca abierta. Candy Dornan la observó y sonrió maliciosamente hacia ella mientras elevaba su examen para que Phoebe pudiera observar el A++ rojo escrito en la esquina de la hoja.

—Ahora las cosas cambian, ¿no? —le dijo Helga por lo bajo, luego de haber visto el gesto de suficiencia que la niña le dedicaba a su mejor amiga.

…

El partido estaba resultando demasiado intenso. Arnold había invitado a todos los chicos nuevos a unírseles, incluso a los gemelos Dornan, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.

Candy no había querido ensuciarse, por lo que se quedó sentada en el banco junto Yuyin y otros chicos que esperaban su turno para jugar. Franky, por otra parte, había tomado el liderazgo de su propio equipo sin siquiera consultarlo. El niño era un jugador muy habilidoso, pero ese no era el problema.

—¡A ver si consigues golpear esta, Johanssen! —gritó Franky antes de lanzarle una bola a Gerald con tal violencia que su amigo no tuvo más remedio que tirarse al suelo para esquivarla.

—¡Oye! El objetivo del juego no es que me des a mí —espetó Gerald antes de escupir al piso en señal de disgusto.

—Tranquilo, Gerald, sólo quiere ponerte nervioso —comentó Arnold, quien estaba detrás de él por ser el receptor. Había decidido jugar en el equipo del chico nuevo para intentar suavizar las cosas, pero no estaba funcionando—. Queda un tiro más.

Franky volvió a lanzar la bola y, esta vez, fue a dar directo a la cabeza del chico afroamericano.

—¡Strike tres y… FUERA! —gritó Franky, riendo.

—¡Ya está! —bramó Gerald antes de abalanzarse directamente sobre él.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron atónitos e inmóviles cuando vieron a los dos chicos caer al piso en una revuelta de tierra seca y golpes, pero, enseguida, corrieron a separarlos.

—Deberías aprender a controlar tu genio. A nadie le gustan los mal perdedores —soltó Franky luego de limpiar sangre de su boca y soltarse del agarre de Harold.

—¡Suéltenme! —ordenó Gerald a Stinky y Arnold, porque estaban impidiéndole continuar la paliza.

—¡Deténganse los dos! —espetó una voz desconocida.

Lila se había interpuesto y hablaba con voz firme y brusca, una voz que nunca nadie había oído con anterioridad.

—Es sólo un juego, muchachos. No deberían estar peleando, sino disfrutando —continuó la niña educadamente y suavizando su tono de voz—. ¿No es ese el sentido de todo esto?

Ambos niños se miraron con furia contenida, y Gerald dejó de hacer fuerza para soltarse de los brazos de sus amigos.

—Bien. Pero él debe salir del partido —solicitó con firmeza.

—El que debe salir eres tú. Iniciaste la pelea —acotó Franky.

—¡Ni creas que…!

—Lo siento, Gerald, pero él tiene razón —interrumpió Phoebe, moviendo los pies inquietamente en el suelo y dedicándole una mirada triste—. Son las reglas.

Gerald no tuvo más opción que tragarse la bronca y salir de la cancha para ser reemplazado por Yuyin.

—Continuemos donde nos quedamos —sugirió una muy malhumorada Nadine.

—Bien, Helga, es tu turno de batear —la llamó Arnold.

—Si este tipo cree que podrá hacer conmigo lo que con Gerald, está muy equivocado —murmuró la susodicha para sus adentros sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Helga estaba posicionándose correctamente y haciendo movimientos con el bate para precalentar, cuando Franky le habló con galantería, haciéndola trastabillar.

—No te preocupes que a ti no te trataré tan mal, cariño.

Helga bajo el bate enseguida y parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer lo que había oído, sólo para observar cómo el muchacho impertinente le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía con descaro antes de lanzar. Arnold se sorprendió tanto como Helga.

Cuando Franky lanzó, Helga erró el golpe. Franky sonrió de nuevo y, esta vez, lanzó un beso con la mano antes de tirar la bola. Helga volvió a errar.

—¡No puede ser! —musitó Helga, enojada y extremadamente incómoda ante la situación.

—Franky, deberías jugar limpio —comentó Arnold, quitándose el protector de la cabeza y apoyando una mano sentida en el hombro de Helga—. A cuatro personas ya les has hecho lo mismo —dijo, recordando cómo también se las había arreglado para molestar a Harold y a Sid momentos antes—. No quiero ganar sólo porque logras poner incómodos a los bateadores antes de lanzar.

—¡No necesito que me defiendas, Cabeza de Balón! ¡Puedo con esto sola! —pidió Helga de malas maneras, haciendo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de ambos—. ¡Y tú! ¡Deja de hacer ojitos y dedícate a no lanzar como niña chiquita!

Franky hizo caso a la orden, y Helga pudo golpear la bola sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto, en el banco de juego, Candy estaba sola muy concentrada mirándose las uñas. Rhonda y Sheena no tenían intenciones de hablarle, y Stinky se había rendido luego de veinte minutos intentando lograr conversación con ella. Brainy la observó con interés. Quizá pensó que si intentaba ser su amigo ella se ablandaría. Quizá quiso saber qué era lo que la niña se miraba tanto en las manos. O quizá no se dio cuenta de que ella era una niña nueva de la escuela. El hecho es que Brainy se acercó sigilosamente a ella y se colocó detrás del banco sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

El sonido de su ronca respiración hizo que Candy se mantuviera inmóvil por un momento, antes de girar y verlo. El grito de susto que pegó no alarmó tanto a los demás niños como el empujón que le dio a Brainy un segundo después.

—¡Vete de aquí, fenómeno! —gritó Candy al niño que aún yacía en el suelo.

—¡Brainy! —lo llamó Lila, corriendo a ayudarlo—. No entiendo, ¿por qué lo empujaste? —preguntó Lila, asombrada.

—¡Me asustó! ¿Qué clase de rarito se para a respirar detrás de las orejas de uno?

—Candy, no puedo creerlo —soltó Arnold al acercarse.

—¡Brainy es el niño más inofensivo de toda la escuela! —espetó Gerald con la furia resurgiendo en sus adentros.

—Brainy, ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió una muy consternada Helga. Su reacción protectora asombró a todos los que la vieron—. Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres? —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la niña vestida de verde—. ¡Nadie golpea a Brainy más que yo!

—No deberías ser tan grosera —espetó Lila en un tono seco.

—¿Te atreves a defenderla después de lo que hizo? —dijo Helga, enfurecida.

—No hablaba contigo, Helga. Hablaba con ella —sostuvo Lila mientras señalaba a Candy—. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero fue suficiente.

Todos los demás niños asintieron y expresaron su descontento con bufidos y cara de pocos amigos.

—Candy, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó su hermano igual de consternado que el resto.

—Yo…

—Nada, no digas nada —Franky abrazó a su hermana con fuerza—. Vamos a casa.

—Franky, Candy, no entiendo qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí —comenzó Arnold, quien ya había tenido suficiente de todo esto, causando que los gemelos detuvieran sus pasos—. Intentamos ser amigos de ustedes. Realmente queríamos caerles bien, pero lo único que ustedes hicieron fue enfrentarse a nosotros todo el tiempo. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que sólo tratábamos de ser amables?

Candy miró al piso y tuvo la decencia de lucir arrepentida. Franky no la imitó.

—No necesitamos caerles bien a ustedes. Nosotros estamos a otro nivel. Evidentemente, no estamos hechos a medida.

—Creo que eso es obvio —puntualizó Arnold, y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos—. De todos modos, si les interesa en algún momento cambiar de actitud y ser amables con nosotros, aquí estaremos.

Dichas estas palabras, Franky tomó la mano de Candy y comenzaron a alejarse, pero la chica se soltó y corrió hacia Brainy.

—Lo lamento —le susurró y besó su mejilla antes de volver con su hermano.

La pandilla todavía seguía en el mismo sitio aún después de que los gemelos se hubieran perdido de vista, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Oye, Arnold, ¿tú crees que cambiarán? —consultó Gerald, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—No lo sé, Gerald, pero siempre hay que tener esperanza —dijo él, y al voltear sonrió al ver a Helga limpiar la camiseta sucia de Brainy.

—Lo que tú digas, Arnold.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —inquirió Yuyin, aún con la manopla puesta y una expresión de desasosiego.

—Pues lo único que queda por hacer, Yuyin… ¡Seguir jugando!

* * *

**N/A**

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. El siguiente creo que será más centrado en Helga y Arnold, pero aún así disfruté muchísimo de escribir a todos los demás chicos.

Quiero agradecer a mi hnita (**Eritea** en ffnet) por ayudarme a escribir, revisar y pensar la trama de este capítulo conmigo. Te adoro, nena :)

!Gracias por continuar leyendo y gracias por sus reviews!  
Significaron mucho para mí.

Saludos enormes a todos :)  
Mel.


	3. La Apuesta de Gerald

**LA APUESTA DE GERALD**

—¡Miren quién viene ahí! Es Helga Pataki y su grande y retorcida nariz de cerdo. ¡Si estornudas, aléjate de mí, Helga, porque me vas a tirar todos tus mocos verdes y asquerosos! —se burló el muchacho regordete, sentado en el comedor escolar y riendo con sus amigos.

Helga avanzó a paso decido hacia él con el rostro tenso, sosteniendo su charola con fuerza.

—¿Serías tan amable de repetirme lo que has dicho, _Ha-rold_? —pidió ella con voz fría y amenazante.

Sid y Stinky, quienes hasta el momento estaban sentados junto a Harold, se levantaron lentamente y dirigieron hacia otra de las mesas cercanas.

—Eh… bueno… eh… —balbuceó el chico, encogiéndose en la silla y luciendo asustado—. Nada. No dije nada.

—Eso creí —murmuró Helga y comenzó a alejarse, pero luego oyó a Harold volver a hablar.

—¡Sólo que con esa nariz tus estornudos deben de llenarnos de mocos a todos!

La chica viró y estampó su charola en la cabeza de Harold.

—¡La próxima vez te irá peor, bola de grasa!

—Helga... —dijo Phoebe, ubicándose a su lado—, ahora no tienes almuerzo.

—Está bien, Phoebe, no importa.

—Si quieres podemos compartir el mío.

—No, no te preocupes. Tampoco tengo tanto hambre. ¿Y ustedes qué ven, tarugos? —inquirió Helga al notar dos pares de ojos divertidos clavados en su nuca.

—Nada, Helga —respondió Arnold, apartando la mirada.

—Sólo otro día normal en la primaria 118 —comentó Gerald antes de comer una banana, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Te diviertes a costa mía, Chico Afro? ¿Te resulto graciosa?

—Para nada, Helga.

—Porque si así fuera, puedo agarrar tu charola y ponértela de sombrero a ti también, a ver qué tanto te ríes.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva?—inquirió Arnold.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —inquirió Gerald—. ¡Porque es Helga Pataki, la niña que adora molestar a todos en todas partes!

—Tienes razón, me encanta ser molesta —admitió Helga con una sonrisa maliciosa—, así que hoy, por haber llamado tanto mi atención, el blanco de mis bromas serán ustedes dos.

—Típico… —soltó Gerald, dando un sorbo al zumo que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Típico? —rugió Helga, enojadísima—. Me estás presionando, Cabeza de Spaghetti.

—Trata de ser más amable, Gerald —pidió Phoebe, suspirando ante la inevitable pelea que estaba a punto de desatarse frente a ella.

—¿Yo más amable? —dijo el chico más que anonadado.

—No necesito que me defiendas, Phoebe.

—No, claro que no. Cuando se trata de demandar orden, eres la mejor de todas —acotó Gerald.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Phoebe, tomando el brazo de su amiga y jalándola, pero Helga no se movió.

—Puedo ser amable si quiero, sólo que tú no me inspiras hacerlo —escupió ella antes de ceder al tirón de Phoebe.

—¿Ah, sí? —rió Gerald—. Te apuesto a que no puedes ser amable con nosotros ni por una semana. ¿Qué digo una semana? ¡Ni un día!

—Já, eso quisieras, Geraldo.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo yo? —espetó Helga, levantando una ceja y mirándolo desafiantemente—. Te estás equivocando de persona. El miedoso aquí se llama Harold, y ya le he estampado una charola en el rostro como bien hubiera hecho ya contigo si tuviera una en mis manos.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —presionó Gerald, tendiéndole la mano para cerrar la apuesta—. Sólo veinticuatro horas.

—No me hagas reír. ¿Y qué ganaría yo con todo esto?

Gerald miró a Arnold un momento antes de responder. Su amigo desviaba la mirada con intención, sin querer cruzarse con los ojos de Helga, y continuaba su almuerzo algo apresurado. Arnold no le perdonaría esto, pero no iría a echarse a las garras de una loca como Helga él solo.

—¿Nada que ofrecer? —sonrió Helga con sorna—. Bien, en ese caso…

—Arnold y yo seremos tus esclavos por toda una semana.

Arnold se atragantó al instante y escupió un gran trozo de comida al piso.

—¿Qué? —consultó, mirando a Gerald con preocupación.

—Tienes razón, Arnold. Una semana por un día es demasiado.

—No me metas a mí en tus locuras.

—Oh, vamos, viejo. No creo que sea para tanto.

—No tienes idea… —comentó Phoebe desde detrás, divertida.

—De ninguna manera voy a aceptar esto.

—Trato hecho —dijo Helga de repente, cortando la queja de Arnold y buscando la mano de Gerald para estrechársela—. Veinticuatros horas de amabilidad por una semana de esclavitud suya.

El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la mano de Helga apretar la suya.

—Espera, Helga; no es justo.

—Lo siento, Geraldo. El trato ya está cerrado.

—Un momento, yo nunca accedí a esto —dijo Arnold, separando las manos de los chicos—. El que debería servirte es él —declaró, señalado con la cabeza a su mejor amigo, quien le dedicó una mirada asesina—. No tengo nada que ver en esto.

—¡Oye! —reclamó Gerald, indignado—. ¿Piensas dejarme solo?

—Ya lo creo.

—Me importa muy poco cómo es que te viste involucrado, Cabeza de Balón, pero el hecho es que estás dentro del trato. Lo lamento por ti —dijo Helga, y luego rió maliciosamente—. A partir de mañana verán a la dulce y amorosa niña que puedo llegar a imitar.

—¡Aguarda un segundo! —gritó Arnold, cuando ella ya estaba alejándose del lugar—. Si yo tengo que cumplir, hay algo que quiero dejar en claro.

—¿Y qué es eso, Arnoldo?

—En el momento en que seas violenta, insultes, grites o siquiera mires mal a cualquier persona, cualquiera, el trato se termina —declaró Arnold, negando con los brazos firmemente.

—Oh, no. El trato era que yo sólo debía ser amable con ustedes dos —espetó Helga, volviendo para afrontarlo muy de cerca, quedando en evidencia la pequeña estatura de quien la estaba amenazando.

—Tómalo o déjalo. Si voy a tener que servirte durante una semana, que al menos valga la pena. Aunque no creo que seas capaz de soportarlo —informó Arnold, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Helga lo observó fijamente y frunció el ceño más que nunca mientras hacía una mueca de odio con sus labios, dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—Eso lo veremos, Arnold —soltó ella.

—Y si pierdes, la que debe servirnos una semana, serás tú —agregó Gerald.

Helga lo miró con bronca y se alejó del lugar hecha una furia.

—Mañana —finalizó en un grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta del comedor junto a Phoebe.

—Lo lamento, viejo —dijo Gerald, poniendo un brazo en el hombro de Arnold, quien todavía no se había vuelto a sentar—. No debí involucrarte.

—No, no debiste —contestó él con parsimonia.

—Pero bueno… ahora sólo nos queda hacer que Helga pierda esa apuesta.

Gerald sonrió con suficiencia y se frotó las manos con malicia, y Arnold hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba proponiendo.

…

Una vez finalizadas las clases, Helga se escabulló rápidamente detrás de las escaleras de la entrada a la escuela para observar a Gerald y Arnold hablar con Sid, Stinky y Harold.

—¡No puedo creerlo! El cielo no podría ponerse más a mi favor. Arnold, mi amor, mi sueño—comenzó a recitar, mientras sostenía en sus manos el relicario y vislumbraba al chico a la distancia—. Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Un día, sólo veinticuatro horas para demostrarte lo amable y bondadosa que es mi alma, todo lo que mi profundo ser oculta bajo este manto de violencia y calvario ¿Será esta la prueba de amor que mi corazón estaba esperando? Y lo mejor de todo es que, si tengo éxito, ¡te tendré a mis pies durante toda una semana! ¡Oh...! —suspiró ella, perdiéndose en su fantasía—. Arnold masajeando mis pies, Arnold subiéndome escalones, Arnold comprándome helado, Arnold arropándome para dormir...

—Entonces, ¡tenemos un plan! —gritó Gerald tan fuertemente que sacó a Helga de su cursi discurso de repente.

—Shh, Gerald —pidió Arnold, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca—. Si ella llegara a escuchar...

—Helga nunca sabrá lo que tenemos planeado.

La muchachita se encorvó un poco más detrás de los escalones, con intención de no ser vista y de oír mejor. La mención de su nombre le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

—Hoy llamaremos a los demás y les diremos los detalles —comentó Sid, frotándose las manos.

—¡Helga explotará de ira! —rió Harold violentamente.

—Sí, y no le quedará más remedio que ser su sirvienta durante toda una semana —acotó Stinky, divertido.

—Si todo sale bien, amigos, Helga Pataki será nuestra —finalizó Gerald, antes de saludar a sus amigos y dejar que cada uno marchase por su lado.

Helga suspiró con temor cuando Arnold y Gerald pasaron muy cerca de ella, casi descubriéndola. Una vez que los chicos se hubieran perdido de vista, la niña se levantó con vehemencia y observó con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados el lugar por donde ellos se hubieron marchado.

—¿Conque este es el juego que quieren jugar? Ni lo sueñes, Cabeza de Cepillo. Arnold será mío durante siete días aunque tenga que atarme las manos y morderme la lengua para no acotar nada. Ya verán de qué es capaz Helga G. Pataki.

…

Al día siguiente, el sol resplandecía como nunca y Helga no podía contener toda la felicidad que sentía. Era el día ideal, el momento ideal. Había salido de su casa con tanta prisa por asistir a la escuela que apenas había saludado fugazmente a su madre y a su padre, aunque ellos tampoco se hubiesen quejado de ello.

Mientras esperaba en la parada del autobús, el nerviosismo crecía dentro de ella.

—Este es el día. Muy bien, Helga, es hora de actuar —se dijo a sí misma antes de subir al vehículo que paró frente a ella.

Pero cuando subió, la imagen atentó con hacer volar su reciente resolución. Gerald y Arnold estaban allí, mirándola con suficiencia y conteniendo risas, sentados en el asiento predilecto que ella compartía usualmente con su amiga Phoebe.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —inquirió Helga, observándolos con los puños apretados y la nariz arrugada.

—Nos acomodamos para ir felices a la escuela —respondió Gerald, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Este es mi lugar.

—Hoy no —declaró Gerald, calmo y divertido—. Y no lo será el resto de la semana a no ser que cambies esa cara. Esta será la única advertencia que tendrás en todo el día, Helga. Ni insultos, ni peleas, ni amenazas, ni malas miradas si quieres ganar esta apuesta.

Helga midió a Gerald con la mirada y luego a Arnold, quien le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que en cualquier otro momento la hubiese derretido, pero que ahora sólo la hacía enfurecer más por el tinte sobrador que sentía esta cargaba. La chica tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar nada. En lugar de ello, sonrió con violencia y se inclinó levemente tomándose el vestido, tal y como había aprendido de Lila tiempo atrás.

—Sonrían mientras puedan —dijo pausada y tenebrosamente sin cortar su sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al final de los asientos del autobús.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Sin embargo, las risitas cómplices y las miradas de reojo que el resto de sus compañeros le dedicaban mientras avanzaban le hicieron darse cuenta de que el día iba a ser más largo de lo que imaginaba. Sabía que Arnold y Gerald habían hablado con los demás para ponerlos al tanto de la apuesta, y también sabía que todos intentarían aprovecharse de ello. Por suerte, Helga ya estaba preparada; no la tomarían por sorpresa ni conseguirían lo que buscaban, porque el premio que iría a recibir era demasiado tentador como para dejarse caer en la trampa. Empero, esa pequeña prueba que tuvo que atravesar con los dos otros involucrados en la apuesta le advirtió que no sería tan sencillo conseguirlo.

Helga suspiró intentando relajarse y pensar con claridad. «Necesito alejarme de todos y permanecer junto a Phoebe el resto del día. Son sólo veinticuatro horas, Helga. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo», pensó mientras juntaba fuerzas para enfrentar el tortuoso día escolar que tenía por delante.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la primaria n°118, su corazón se aceleró con vehemencia. Todos, absolutamente todos los alumnos que ella conocía, estaban allí observándola con impaciencia y dejando de hablar a medida que la chica avanzaba. Sentía los cientos de ojos clavados en su nuca, ojos atentos e imposibles de distraer. Quiso lanzarse a correr a toda prisa, pero no iba a darles el gusto de verla nerviosa, por lo que hizo su camino hasta el casillero aparentando una confianza que ni de lejos sentía. Al abrirlo, de repente, un montón de serpientes de hule saltaron con violencia desde dentro, asustándola tanto, que Helga pegó un grito muy agudo y saltó hasta quedar en brazos de alguien, aferrándose con temor.

Las carcajadas estallaron al instante. Helga, la poderosa y grandiosa Helga, estaba allí, temblando y gritando como una niña chiquita. El espectáculo era tan delicioso de disfrutar, que varios chicos se agarraban los estómagos con fuerza para detener la violencia de sus risas, y otros estaban tirados en el suelo sin poder siquiera contenerlas. Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Helga abrió los ojos con precaución, todavía aferrada a Arnold, quien la miró fugazmente a los ojos sólo para teñirse rojo como un tomate al instante. Al verlo, Helga se apartó de él con brusquedad y estuvo a punto de gritarle que jamás volviera a tocarla, que nunca más se atreviese a poner un dedo en uno de sus cabellos, cuando vislumbró a Gerald y a Phoebe detrás de Arnold. «La apuesta», pensó, ahogando todos los gritos que quería propiciar dentro de su garganta y tragándoselos con asco e impotencia.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó Arnold; lucía realmente preocupado.

—¿Así que así va a ser? —inquirió Helga, sacudiéndose el vestido y los brazos, como si el mero contacto con Arnold le provocase repulsión—. Pues te tengo noticias, Cab...Arnold —comenzó a decirle, pero se arrepintió al instante; no debía ponerle apodos, al menos no durante ese día—. Eso —espetó firmemente, señalando las serpientes tiradas por el suelo—, me lo voy a cobrar mañana. Y con creces —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa macabra.

—Lo dudo —acotó Gerald, acercándose a su amigo—. Primero tendrás que superar este día.

Helga dirigió ahora su sonrisa hacia Gerald, antes de hablarle a la muchacha oriental que se había quedado un tanto atrás.

—Vámonos, Phoebe —pidió sin ser grosera, pero demandando su presencia sin dejar asomo a negativas.

Su amiga la siguió hasta dentro del baño de niñas, donde Helga se apoyó sobre un lavamanos mientras se miraba fijamente al espejo.

—Si estos dos tarugos piensan que van a poder doblegarme, están muy equivocados —espetó con furia, aunque en su interior el miedo a no lograrlo crecía con velocidad.

—Helga, no son sólo ellos dos —dijo Phoebe, preocupada—. Sid y Harold tienen preparado algo también, me enteré por boca de Sheena. Y escuché a Rhonda hablar acerca de aprovechar tu obligada sumisión lo mejor posible.

—Necesito que averigües qué traman —pidió Helga, volteando para afrontarla—. Necesito saberlo de antemano para poder prepararme, huir o saber cómo reaccionar sin que la acción me agarre de sorpresa, porque si ello llegara a pasar…

—Perderías —declaró Phoebe.

—Habla con Gerald.

—Helga, jamás me lo diría. Sabe que yo vendría corriendo a advertirte —explicó la niña—. Sugiero que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo que puedas y te alejes de ellos. De esa manera…

—No; averígualo. Eres mi mejor amiga, Phoebe, no puedes fallarme. Esta es mi única oportunidad de poder tener a Ar… Mantecado cerca de mí durante una semana. Si Gerald no te dice nada, intenta con Nadine, Yuyin, Park… alguien debe quebrarse. No puedo perder esta apuesta.

—De acuerdo, Helga. Prometo intentarlo. Mientras tanto, no te alejes de mi lado.

—No tengo más alternativa.

…

Arnold ya no se sentía feliz con cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas. De hecho, no había estado feliz en ningún momento. Cuando Gerald provocó a Helga con la apuesta, no podía negar haber sentido curiosidad y diversión, pero una vez que su amigo lo hubiera incluido en la misma, la cosa cambió. Arnold, últimamente, estaba intentando mantener una distancia considerable de la chica, pero ahora se vería obligado a servirle u ordenarle según quien ganase, Helga o Gerald. En cualquier caso, él salía perdiendo. Empero, había accedido a participar, pero no podía mostrarse de acuerdo con las trampas y provocaciones que sus amigos le habían jugado a Helga durante todo el día.

La idea de las serpientes en su casillero no había sido tan terrible –aunque incluso en ese momento había tenido la intención de advertirle a la niña, pero había llegado demasiado tarde–, pero la situación ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Harold la había molestado durante todo el almuerzo, pero Helga se limitó a desviar su atención a otro sitio mientras se dirigía a su mesa. No había podido sentarse allí, porque Rhonda y Nadine habían decidido que ese era el mejor lugar para comer ese día. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, y Helga se hubiese visto obligada a esperar parada hasta que alguien le cediese un asiento sino fuera por Phoebe. En el receso, Gerald le había prohibido jugar con ellos al béisbol, e incluso Sheena se había reído cuando, en el aula, Sid le arrebató una hoja y comenzó a leer un poema que Helga había escrito para la clase del Sr. Simmons.

—El poema era bueno —susurró Arnold para sí mismo cuando lo recordó; algo referente a nubes atravesadas por destellos dorados del sol.

Helga casi estalla de ira cuando, al terminar las clases, Harold le había prohibido volver en el autobús como todos los demás, teniendo en cuenta que era un día lluvioso. Se sintió terrible al verla ceder y caminar con la frente bien en alto hasta su casa, con las gruesas gotas golpeándole el cuerpo, pero no pudo hacer nada... más de lo que ya había hecho. Y todavía faltaba lo peor. Había intentado convencer a Gerald de que no era necesario continuar con el plan, pero el chico no escuchaba razones. Helga había estado a punto de perder la paciencia en contadas ocasiones, pero hasta el momento había logrado contenerse. Era por eso mismo que, según su amigo, la fase final del plan debía hacerse de inmediato. Pero Arnold no pudo con su alma cuando Lila llegó se sentó a su lado en el autobús para pedirle que se detuvieran.

—Creo que lo que están haciendo no es muy amable, Arnold —dijo la muchachita de voz dulce y tranquila.

—Lo sé —concedió él, bajando la mirada—, aunque hay que admitir que, a veces, Helga puede ser muy… difícil de tratar.

—¿Y ponernos a su nivel la hará cambiar para mejor?—preguntó Lila, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta.

—No —dijo Arnold finalmente.

—¿Sabes? Nadie me ha contado qué es lo que planean para el gran final. Supongo que es porque, si lo supiera, probablemente iría a contárselo a alguien para que pudiera prevenirlo.

—A alguien no —pidió Arnold, entendiendo claramente lo que su amiga le proponía—, a Phoebe —terminó con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy inteligente, Arnold —dijo Lila, sonriendo.

—Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Luego de su fugaz encuentro con Lila, el chico se dirigió con parsimonia a la casa de huéspedes con algunos de sus compañeros, tal como habían programado el día anterior.

—Muchachos, esto es grave —declaró Gerald, reuniéndolos a todos en una ronda sentados en el suelo—. Helga no ha picado el anzuelo en ninguna de las trampas. Creí que la del autobús sería la detonadora, nuestro as en la manga, ¡pero no funcionó!

—Helga está comportándose como una niña demasiado buena —dio Sid, ajustándose la gorra—. No me creo que nada de todo lo que hicimos la haya hecho detonar.

—Exacto. Y es por eso que creo que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros —informó Gerald, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Un traidor? —inquirió Harold.

—Un traidor —repitió el chico afroamericano—. Los únicos que sabíamos todos los ataques contra Helga de hoy éramos nosotros seis —continuó, señalando fugazmente a cada uno de ellos—, pero el único que no ha participado en ninguna treta fuiste tú, Yuyin.

—Es cierto —acordó Sid, acusador—. De seguro tienes un arreglo con Helga, ¿verdad?

—¡Habla o te lo saco a golpes! —exclamó Harold, cogiendo a Yuyin de la remera.

—¡Oigan, cálmense! —pidió el susodicho—. ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció Helga? ¿Protección? —inquirió Gerald, alumbrándolo con una linterna.

—Les juro que no he dicho nada, muchachos. Vamos, ¡deben creerme!

—¿O te amenazó de alguna manera para que le cuentes? —preguntó Stinky.

—¡Helga no me ha hecho nada! ¡Lo juro!

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estabas en el plan del autobús? —inquirió Gerald.

—¿O en el del almuerzo? —acotó Harold.

—¿O por qué no llevaste a cabo tu parte y la chocaste con la bicicleta como habíamos acordado? —soltó Sid.

—Es verdad, cuando te dijimos que debías hacerlo te negaste —dio Stinky.

—Iba a hacerlo, ¡pero la cadena de la bici se salió y terminé estrellándome contra el bote de basura!

—Ya basta, muchachos, déjenlo en paz. No creo que Yuyin haya contado algo.

—Arnold, a alguien se le estuvo soltando la lengua durante todo el día, y tuvo que ser uno de nosotros —explicó Gerald, pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¿O es que defiendes a Yuyin porque el traidor eres tú?

—¿Yo? ¿Y qué ganaría con eso? —replicó Arnold, ofendido—. Por si no recuerdas, si Helga pierde deberé besarle los pies igual que tú.

—Eres demasiado honesto, Arnold —dijo Sid—. Quizá la culpa te consumía y tuviste que advertirle.

—No he hablado con Helga en todo el día desde el incidente con las serpientes de hule —se defendió el chico.

—Con ella no, pero sí lo has hecho con Phoebe.

—¿De verdad crees que me entregaría así al poder de Helga? —consultó Arnold, mirando fijamente a Gerald.

—No lo sé, viejo. Lo único que sé es que se nos acaban las horas y ella no ha perdido aún.

—Todavía queda ese último plan. Ese que no quería que hiciéramos bajo ninguna razón.

—Arnold, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó Yuyin, consternado.

—Sigue sin agradarme demasiado, pero si es la única manera que tenemos para vencer, hay que hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —sonrió Gerald—. Stinky —dijo, mirando al muchacho—. Marca el número. Ya sabes a quién llamar.

…

Phoebe miró a Helga con preocupación al escuchar el timbre. Nadie solía llamar a su casa a esas horas de la noche, mucho menos un día de lluvia, por lo que estuvo segura de que, quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, no la buscaba a ella. De alguna manera había descubierto que su mejor amiga se quedaría en su casa esa noche, y ahora venía a por ella. Helga suspiró, pero asintió con un gesto de su cabeza para que bajase a abrir la puerta, resignada.

—Helga, el día casi termina —sonrió Phoebe, dándole ánimos—. Venga, sólo tienes que calmarte y poner la mente en blanco. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—La mente en blanco, como si fuera tan fácil —bufó la muchachita—. Bah, terminemos con esto de una vez —espetó antes de que ambas bajasen las escaleras que las llevaban al recibidor.

Al abrir la puerta, ninguna de ellas se sorprendió. Los muchachos aguardaban en el pórtico con fingida inocencia en sus rostros.

—Señoritas —saludó Gerald galantemente—. ¿Podemos entrar?

—¿Todos? —murmuró Helga.

—Sí, todos —informó Gerald—. Tenemos algo muy importarte que decirte, Helga. Fuimos a tu casa primero y nos dijeron que estabas aquí. No es problema, ¿verdad, Phoebe?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella, y los invitó a entrar—. Subamos a mi habitación; estaremos más… tranquilos —finalizó, mordiéndose el labio.

Helga tenía una expresión de pleno terror en su rostro mientras seguía a la multitud. Sabía a qué venían. Las manos le sudaban y el labio superior le temblaba. Si llegaba a superar esta prueba, ganaría. Sino… adiós a la idea de tener a Arnold todo para ella durante una semana.

—Bien, ¿qué quieren? —inquirió ella cuando Phoebe cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

—Decirte que has ganado —informó Gerald.

Helga parpadeó un par de veces por el asombro, pero luego se cruzó de brazos, suspicaz.

—¿Así nada más? No me lo creo. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Es verdad, Helga —acotó Arnold tímidamente—. Has logrado salir airosa todo el día.

—El día aún no termina.

—Lo sabemos, pero ya cada uno debe volver a su hogar para cenar y no nos veremos más, por lo que has ganado —continuó el chico afroamericano.

Helga los miró con desconfianza a todos antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Perfecto. En ese caso…

—Espera un segundo.

—Lo sabía, ¿qué quieren?

—Nada complicado. Sólo una última prueba y nos vamos —dijo Gerald, sonriéndole de lado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —bufó la chica, clavando su mirada al piso y apretando los dientes.

—Decirnos algo que te guste de nosotros. A cada uno —sonrió Gerald, acercándose a ella—. Luego, te daremos un beso en la mejilla y nos iremos.

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par y su mandíbula cayó unos cuantos centímetros.

—¿Estás demente? ¡Cómo esperas que…!

—Helga… —susurró Phoebe a su lado, apretándole el brazo con fuerza para lograr que volviera a controlarse.

—Si no aceptas, nos iremos igual, pero como vencedores. Y mañana comienzan tus quehaceres para con Arnold y yo.

Era el momento. Por horrible que le pareciese, esta sería la peor prueba de todas, porque sabía perfectamente lo que seguiría a continuación. No sabía qué era peor, si tener que buscar algo agradable que decir de todos ellos, si tener que buscar algo agradable que decir de Arnold sin delatarse, o si tener que soportar los labios de ellos chocar con sus mejillas. El estómago se le revolvió de sólo pensarlo. Helga inspiró profundamente intentando calmar todo su ser antes de responder.

—Lo haré.

Gerald sonrió vilmente. Seguramente sentía que Helga había caído en la trampa, y muy probablemente así era, pero debía esmerarse. Debía dar todo de sí para superar ese día criminal y conseguir su preciado trofeo.

Los chicos se ubicaron en fila para recibir uno a uno el cumplido de Helga. Lucían más nerviosos que ella misma.

—Bien. Eh… Yuyin —comenzó, al ser el primero de la fila—. Eres muy… feliz —dijo, enarcando una ceja y mirando a Gerald—. ¿Así está bien? —preguntó, sonando burlona.

—Profundiza un poco… —exigió el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

Helga cerró los ojos con fuerza para no matar con la mirada al Cabeza de Cepillo.

—Eres muy feliz y contagias felicidad a todos. Siempre tienes buen humor e… irradias alegría. ¿Y ahora? —preguntó una vez más.

—Muy bien, Helga —aprobó Gerald—. Yuyin, ahora el beso.

El niño pelirrojo se acercó a Helga con temor. La observó un instante como pidiéndole permiso, y, al no recibir ninguna cara agresiva de ella, se levantó en puntitas de pie para alcanzar su mejilla y besarla. Helga apretó los ojos, pero la sensación no fue tan horrenda como había esperado. Después de todo, era un simple beso en la mejilla y Yuyin no era una persona desagradable, por más que le costase admitirlo.

—Excelente. Prosigamos —dijo Gerald con una sonrisa retorcida.

El siguiente turno fue de Stinky. No fue tan difícil para Helga hallar un cumplido para el chico, ya que más de una vez la había ayudado en sus planes más retorcidos. El beso, sin embargo, fue extraño. Recordó que Stinky tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento de ella en algún momento, y eso la hizo sentir incómoda. Afortunadamente, sólo fue un segundo antes de que llegara el turno de Sid. Como cumplido, le dijo que sabía vestirse muy bien, tal como había oído decir a Rhonda una vez, y el beso fue rapidísimo. Le molestó muchísimo que el chico se limpiara los labios frente a ella en un gesto de asco, pero no le dijo nada. Ya se vengaría apenas terminara ese día. Con Harold, la cosa fue bastante complicada. Estuvo un buen rato intentando pensar un cumplido, pero no se le ocurría nada. El muchacho regordete frunció las cejas a modo de enfado, pero enseguida Helga recordó que le gustaban los animales, especialmente los gatitos, por lo que le dijo que era muy bueno de su parte haber devuelto a Mantecado a su legítima dueña, a pesar de querer quedárselo. El beso del chico le resultó asqueroso, ya que le dejó la mejilla húmeda y pegajosa.

—¡Agghh! ¿Qué tienes en los labios, Harold? ¡Criminal! —dijo, quejándose y limpiándose la mejilla.

—Recién terminé de comer unos dulces —le explicó él, avergonzado.

—Pues la próxima vez te limpias la boca antes de darle un beso a alguien. ¡Qué asco!

—Helga, no debías tratar mal a nadie —murmuró Stinky, por lo bajo.

—No se la puede culpar por eso —admitió Gerald muy a pesar.

—Es verdad, en cualquier otro momento, le hubiese estampado a la Vieja Betsy en el rostro por siquiera intentar acercar su enorme cabezota a mi rostro.

—Otro comentario más y…

—No, no, Gerald. Ya está. Continuemos.

Era el turno del susodicho. Antes de comenzar, ambos se midieron con la mirada. Gerald parecía estar presionando a Helga para que lo golpeara, porque le sonreía de una forma tan petulante y asquerosa que bien podría haberle escupido en la cara. Pero no ese día; no. Miró a su mejor amiga, quien esperaba pacientemente a que terminase el espectáculo sentada en su cama, y el cumplido llegó a su mente.

—Gerald —le dijo, buscando sus ojos—, aunque no eres mi persona favorita, tengo que admitir que me agrada que seas amigo de Phoebe.

El muchacho relajó los músculos de su rostro para dejar expresar sólo el asombro que sentía en ese momento. Helga lo decía sinceramente. No había tenido que pensar mucho qué decirle, así que la declaración era real. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias, Helga —le dijo él, y se acercó para besar su mejilla delicadamente—. Pero ni todos los cumplidos del mundo van a salvarte de ser nuestra esclava. Arnold, sigues tú.

Arnold tímidamente avanzó su paso en la fila y quedó frente a Helga. El corazón de ella se disparó inmediatamente, y la respiración se le entrecortó.

—Arnold… yo… —comenzó a hablar, pero las palabras se le abarrotaron en la lengua y le hicieron balbucear como una idiota. «¿Qué puedo decirte? ¿Que amo tu forma de ser, tu cabeza de balón, tus cabellos color oro o tu sonrisa de arcoíris? ¿Que muero de felicidad cada vez que me abrazas, me tocas, o estás cerca de mí siquiera? ¿Que adoro la forma en que me miran tus ojos? ¿Que los besos que te he dado fueron los mejores y únicos besos que quiero seguir probando durante toda mi vida?»—. Yo…

—¿Sí, Helga?

—Yo… quería decirte que… que… eres una muy buena persona. Siempre te preocupas por los demás e intentas ayudarlos, aunque sabes que algunos no tienen solución, pero nunca te das por vencido. Como, por ejemplo, conmigo —dijo, y enseguida sintió como su cara enrojecía violentamente.

—Cielos, Helga, muchas gracias —dijo Arnold, sonrojándose un poco él también.

—Sí, bueno… No te hagas ilusiones. Sólo lo digo para que terminen con todo esto.

—Como digas, Helga —murmuró él, sonriendo débilmente antes de acercarse para besarle la mejilla.

El beso fue corto y rápido, pero aun así, dejó la piel de Helga ardiente y deseosa de sentir más. Incluso aunque fuese en su mejilla, no podía compararse con los otros cinco besos que había recibido antes en ese mismo lugar. Los labios de Arnold eran cálidos y dulces, su aroma era delicioso y sus cabellos le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz cuando la besó. Se sintió mareada al recibir un primer beso de parte de él, sin que ella lo forzase o iniciase. Se sintió en las nubes.

—Bien, Helga, sólo uno más y ya —dijo Gerald.

Pero Helga no lo escuchaba. Había algo más que captaba su atención. Un molesto y ronco sonido que provenía detrás de ella. Un sonido horrendo, tenebroso y perturbador que se acercaba más vez más y se oía con más claridad. Un jadeo, una respiración tosca. El aire exhalado le movía sus coletas y chocaba con sus orejas, estremeciéndolas. Ese sonido que tan loca la volvía; ese sonido que la desquiciaba. Ese sonido era Brainy.

Helga levantó el puño con violencia y Phoebe ahogó un grito. Brainy estaba parado detrás de la ella y Helga iba a golpearlo.

—¡Helga! —espetó Phoebe, levantándose bruscamente de la cama para evitar que su amiga cayera en la trampa.

—¡Brainy! —gritó Helga, deteniendo su puño en el aire y volteando para afrontarlo—. Párate delante de mí para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte —dijo, apoyando su puño en el hombro del chico.

Los demás la miraron con incredulidad y con más incredulidad aun cuando Helga le dio un cumplido y luego aceptó el beso del chico sin chistar.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Gerald en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Brainy siempre la saca de sus casillas. No tiene sentido —repitió mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Bien, supongo que eso es todo, ¿no? —preguntó Helga con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Ahora, si pueden irse, se los agradecería. Tengo muchas cosas que planear para mañana referentes a ustedes dos —espetó, señalando a Arnold y a Gerald.

Los chicos la observaron con impotencia. No había nada que hacer. Helga había ganado y, ahora, Gerald y Arnold se verían obligados a obedecer cuanta cosa loca se lo ocurriese. Arnold miró a Gerald con el ceño fruncido y el chico se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros. Era hora de aceptar la derrota.

…

—Helga, tengo que admitir que por un momento creí que ibas a golpear a Brainy.

—Yo también —reconoció ella—. Supongo que si me hubiese cogido desprevenida, lo hubiese hecho. Que suerte que lograste enterarte que tenían planeado quebrarme con eso de los cumplidos, los besos y con la respiración ronca de Brainy.

—Lila resultó de mucha ayuda esta última vez, ya que el pajarito que me dijo las cosas anteriores no pudo ayudarme en esta —dijo Pheobe, sonriendo.

—Pero, dime de una vez, ¿quién fue el que te estuvo diciendo de antemano todo lo que Gerald planeó para mí durante todo el día?

—Prometí no decirlo, Helga.

—Oh, vamos, Phoebe. Soy tu mejor amiga, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Sabes muy bien que sé guardar secretos, Helga.

La muchacha entornó los ojos, pensativa, y luego decidió no ahondar en el tema.

—Bien, no importa. Ahora lo único que interesa es que puedes pedirme lo que quieras que esos dos hagan por ti, porque está en mi poder obligarlos a hacerlo.

La muchacha se recostó en la cama para conciliar el sueño, pero Phoebe no pudo dormir. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de decirle a Helga que quien le había advertido todas las jugadas para no agarrar de sorpresa a su amiga era, justamente, quien le quitaba el sueño, porque le parecía incorrecto armar tretas para quebrarla, pero Phoebe realmente sabía guardar secretos.

* * *

**N/A**

Ok, perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que tardé como un mes en actualizar, pero no es porque no tuviera tiempo o ganas de escribir. Realmente este capítulo me costó muchísimo. No quedaba conforme, lo reescribí dos veces y aún ahora sigo sin estar totalmente complacida con el resultado, pero ustedes dirán. Ojalá que sí les haya gustado y que reciba flores y no tomates de su parte =P

Otra cosa más: subí a mi cuenta en Deviantart unos dibujos de esta historia y pienso subir muchos más. Por ahora publiqué sólo la portada de esta "temporada", que se llama como este fic (_Chicos de 5to Grado_ / _5th Grade Kids_), y también una imagen donde pueden ver a los chicos nuevos que presenté en el capi anterior (_New Kids at PS 118_). Espero que les guste cómo los he imaginado. Les dejo el link por si quieren entrar a chusmear: **meletea . deviantart .com** (sin los espacios, obviamente). Próximamente estaré subiendo "escenas" de esta historia en esa cuenta tmb.

Respondo a quienes me dejaron reviews y no tienen cuenta:

**_lola_**: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que este tmb te agrade =)

_**angeladr28:**_ Sí, voy a seguir con EPDA pero me estoy tomando un descanso (un largo descanso). Ya traduje un par de capítulos, pero no los quiero subir aún hasta no tener al menos diez seguidos, así no tardo tanto en actualizar una vez que vuelva a comenzar. Perdóname por la tardanza pero sé paciente.

_**xxy**_: Mi intención es subir capítulos con un tope máximo de dos semanas, aunque esta vez me superé =P

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y prometo no tardar tanto como con este!  
Que sigan bien, nos leemos =3  
Mel.


End file.
